


So Soft Whispers

by vagrantBreath



Series: Aether binds us [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Every night, Estinien dreams of Alphinaud.Tonight, the dream is different.





	So Soft Whispers

Like all nights, it started with heat. An Elezen coloured so snowy reaching for him with burning fingers and hot lips. If he wanted to, he could pretend, dream of the touch until he woke, his body aching for release. 

But it was never right. Always so hollow. Each touch was empty, devoid of the aether that scarred their souls.

So Estinien pulled himself away from his mind's representation of Alphinaud, his form fading. Once upon a time, he would have indulged, remembering how they had explored each other in their last moments together. But now... He hadn't needed the Garlean to tell him. The moment it had happened, he had felt Nidhogg's aether, still clinging to them both, disappear.

Estinien sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. The others may already be awake as none of them seemed to sleep. Not with what they hunted. If he left his bedroll, he would have ample company.

But something felt... Off. As if... 

He scrambled to his feet at the realization he heard no other noise of life. One had reached for his weapon, mind already racing. Was it Black Rose? How, then, had he been spared? Was there- 

"Tsk! You people always dream so rude!" A voice, holding a strange accent, filled his ears. "My beautiful sapling asked me a favour and you won't even take it!"

Estinien watched, dumbfounded, as a small orange creature appeared in front of him, their wings flapping quickly. "What have you done?" he finally asked. "Where is my weapon?" 

"You're dreaming. What do you need a weapon for in a dream?" The creature put their hands on their hips. "I might not even give you my sapling's message if you're going to be so rude!" 

The way this creature whirled through words and emotions almost made Estinien dizzy. "And what is this message?"

"I'm so glad you asked," the creature chirped. "He is safe." 

What? 

"What do you mean by-"

Estinien opened his eyes, feeling as if he had been rudely kicked from a dream. The sounds of his companions met his ears, soft words and those tending to their weapons and armour. He looked over as he sat up, seeing his weapon well within reach.

_"He is safe." _

Slowly, the dragoon stood.

While he could puzzle out the meaning all day, Alphinaud wouldn't want him to dwell on a confusing dream. It was time to continue forward.

_"I am safe."_


End file.
